


Christmas Wishes

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship Holiday fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Wishes and Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend Tiff so this is for you.

Christmas Wishes

 

 

 

 

It was coming up to Christmas and as usual in Chicago it was freezing. The snow was on the ground like a blanket where it wasn't touched by traffic that had turned some into grey sludge and Ray thought it was crazy that the Mountie wanted to go for a walk in the park on their lunch break.

Pulling his jacket even tighter around him as they entered the park and shivering, Ray asked, “Fraser, it's freezing, why a walk in the park?”

Fraser smiled. “Ray it's a beautiful day, take a breath and breathe in the cool air. Let it fill your lungs and invigorate you.”

Ray grunted as he looked sideways at his partner. “Right Fraser, all you get if you take a breath is car fumes and litter and cool? It's freezing, ya freak! Of course you're used to freezerland, so this is probably summer to you.”

Fraser shook his head at Ray's tangent, giving a tiny smile.

Catching the smile, Ray playfully nudged his partner's shoulder. “You're so full o' shit, you know that?”

Smiling more now, Fraser glanced at Ray almost inside his jacket reminding him of the turtle Ray had. “Yes Ray,” he said, “and while yes, it is cold, this is more like an early spring at home. Thank you kindly for indulging me Ray.”

Ray looked sideways at his buddy seeing how happy a simple walk made him. “No problem Benton buddy. Why don't we sit and watch the parents handle the kids playing in the snow?”

Sitting on a nearby bench they watched the mums and dads as they played in the snow, it looked like they were having so much fun.

All of a sudden Fraser noticed a little girl standing right in front of him. She had red curly hair, blue eyes and she was biting her finger as she studied him.

Smiling at her, he spoke softly. “Hello there.”

Ray noticed her mum looking concerned, so he showed her his badge to let her know all was OK and she smiled her thanks in response.

The little girl climbed onto the fence beside Fraser. “Hi”, she whispered back. Leaning closer she spoke again even more softly. “I know who you are, you're Santa Claus aren't you.”

Ray bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Fraser, not wanting to hurt her feelings, smiled and answered her,. “What makes you think that I am Santa Claus?”

She firmly planted herself on his lap like any child would do when visiting Santa. The mother made a move to take her away in case she was bothering them, but Ray let her know that it was still OK, so she watched and listened with interest to their interaction.

The little girl smiled and carried on. “Well you wear a red coat with magic gold buttons. You have a magic glow and smile and ONLY Santa Claus would have that and you have a snow dog.” Frowning now she looked at him, “but you're not fat any more, how come you're not fat any more?”

Holding her hand, Fraser began, “Well Sally...”

On hearing him say her name, her eyes widened and so did her mum's and Ray's. “You know my name?” Sally asked.

Fraser smiled down at her, “Yes Sally I do and you have a brother, Thomas, don't you.”

Sally nodded. “Yes, he is my big brother and he loves me, so how come you're not fat any more?” she said, going back to her question.

“Well you see Sally, I help the Elves in the workshop and the reindeer need to keep fit and healthy so that they can fly all night all over the world on Christmas Eve, so I’ve been training with them and I got fit and healthy as well.”

Sally looked so excited at his answer. “That's very good Santa, all your helpers still look fat don't they?”

Smiling at her innocence, “Yes they do,” he replied. “They are just trying to stay warm and they are just so busy helping they don't have time to work out. Some just have pillows under their clothes that's all.”

Looking at Ray she thought again, asking, “Is he one one of your helpers Santa?”

Glancing at Ray he smiled. “Why yes, Ray here is my head Elf. He is the very best at his job.”

Putting her tiny hand out she shook Ray's hand. “Thank you Elf Ray for making toys for us all.”

Shaking her hand back, he answered her, “You are very welcome Sally.”

Fraser knew her mum wanted to leave soon so he asked her a final question. “So Sally, did you write your Christmas Wish List yet? I've not checked my new mail yet.”

Looking curious, she asked, “My Wish List, what's a Wish List?”

“You see instead of writing 'I want', you write 'I wish' and that way I can pick wishes and make some come true. As you know, I get very busy so I can only make some come true and I loan the rest out to little girls and boys who have no Mummy or Daddy.”

Clapping her hands, she said, “That's a very good idea, can I tell you my Wish List now please?”

“Of course you can Sally,” he responded.

Sally snuggled into him. “OK, I wish for colouring pencils with paper to draw pictures and a doll I saw in the Dollar store, it has a cute little yellow jumper on and a jigsaw. That's all my wishes.”

Noticing her mum's thumbs up, Fraser answered her, “I think that I can manage those wishes Sally. Now you be a very good girl for your Mummy and Daddy, won't you, and remember to keep this our little Christmas secret OK?”

Smiling in delight she nodded, “I will Santa and Elf Ray.” Kissing both their cheeks, she skipped off with her mum who thanked them before leaving. Now this was a memory to treasure forever.

It was the end of their lunch break so they started making their way back to work. Flinging an arm around his Mountie partner's shoulder,Ray grinned, “Fraser, you are going to make some woman very happy someday and you will be an incredible dad. How did you come up with all of that, and how did you know her name?”

Ducking his head, Fraser answered, “I knew her name because I heard her mum say it. As for the rest well it's a story my father used to tell me when I was a child.”

Ray squeezed his shoulder, “Good Christmas memory then, huh Fraser?”

“Yes Ray,” replied Fraser, smiling widely, “very good Christmas memories.”

 

The End


End file.
